


Countdown

by Catriona_Herondale



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catriona_Herondale/pseuds/Catriona_Herondale





	Countdown

10\.   
I could barely breathe. Panic was slowly taking over my whole system.   
9\.   
I thrashed in the water, trying to claw my way to the surface.   
8\.   
I couldn’t think properly, my lungs were aching, my body going numb.   
7\.   
I opened my eyes. There were hands holding me down. The hands had perfectly manicured, painted red nails.   
6\.   
Black dots started to appear in my vision. The hands were gone but I still couldn’t get out.  
5\.   
I closed my eyes.   
4\.   
I couldn’t feel my feet or hands.  
3.  
My lungs were collapsing.   
2\.   
I stopped struggling.   
1.  
I’m dying…  
0.


End file.
